Firestar (Marvel)
|skills = Expert Physicist Microwave radiation Manipulation Electromagnetic Energy Wavelength Disruption Flight |hobby = Training Being with Vance Astrovik (formerly) Being with the Marvel Divas |goals = |family = Bartholomew Jones (father) Vance Astrovik (ex-fiancé) Nana (grandmother, deceased) Angelica Jones (clone, deceased) |friends = |enemies = Emma Frost, Whirlwind, Jonathan Tremont, Kang, Daimon Hellstrom, Aftershock, Bastards of Evil, Electro, Wendigos, Soteria |type of hero = Tragic Superheroine}} Firestar (real name Angelica "Angel" Jones) is a fictional mutant superheroine in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Chris Claremont and John Romita Jr. Debuting in 1981 on the NBC animated television series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends as a member of the X-Men, she has the ability to generate and manipulate microwave radiation, which allows her to generate intense heat and flames, and to fly. In the comics, first appearing in Uncanny X-Men #193, she has acted a solo hero and as a member of the Hellions, the New Warriors, the Avengers, and the X-Men. Biography Bart Jones was a hard working employee of the nuclear industry, a job that kept him and his family moving around the country. Although he was widowed, he had help from his elderly mother to raise his thirteen-year-old daughter Angelica. The two would often disagree over how to treat Angelica, with her "Nana" trying to raise her spirits and convince her that she was special, and her "Daddy" trying to be more realistic. Moving around the country had been difficult on Nana's health and Angelica's ability to make friends. After their last move, Angel found it more difficult than ever to make new friends. The local girls were initially spiteful, and became exceptionally jealous when the most popular boy in school began to show a romantic interest in Angel. Their taunting in the school cafeteria caused her to subconsciously over-heat her carton of chocolate milk, which subsequently exploded over a teacher and landed her in detention. They later destroyed her entry for the school's ice-sculpting competition, the anger and pain of which caused Angel's powers to melt all the other entries. Terrified, she ran to a public telephone to try and speak to her Nana. However, Angel panicked when Nana didn't answer the phone, causing the telephone to melt in her hands. Scared, hurt, and confused, Angelica ran home to discover an ambulance there. It transpired that on the day that Angelica's mutant powers manifested, her Nana had passed away from a heart attack. Angelica kept her powers a secret, for fear of being further outcast in a society that lived in fear of dangerous mutants. She chose to reveal her secret to her father after her Nana's funeral. In the snow covered cemetery Bart Jones refused to listen to his daughter's claims that she was "special" until she began to glow and the snow around her began to melt. Her father was just a working class man who had nothing to do with the political implications of mutants in society, but he was scared of what his little girl was growing into. Quotes Gallery Firestar_SMAF.jpg|Firestar in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Firestar_WatXM_001.png|Firestar in Wolverine and the X-Men Firestar_UA2.jpeg|Firestar in Ultimate Alliance 2 Firestar_MH.jpg|Firestar in Marvel Heroes 2735927-angelica jones kiss.jpg Scan0025.jpg 219884-96509-firestar.jpg Tumblr nxnwj3kUIc1rt6vcoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nxnwj3kUIc1rt6vcoo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nxnwj3kUIc1rt6vcoo3 1280.jpg 1168659-3 29 2010 2 36 58 pm.jpg Angelica Jones WXM.jpg 2b3219b5995b316f1a065a7099791dba.jpg Tumblr o050racMyF1svvfjzo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o0531rQm551svvfjzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o050racMyF1svvfjzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o050racMyF1svvfjzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o050racMyF1svvfjzo4 1280.jpg Trivia *Her breast cancer was attributed to her powers. *She is the first Avenger to debut outside of the comics, appearing in Spider-Man & His Amazing Friends. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Rescuers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Legacy Category:Egalitarian Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Superheroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Outright